Lo que quiero
by alejandra123THG
Summary: Plutarch, recibe una llamada en la que sus sobrinos Katniss,FinnickYGlimmer van a un nuevo país por el cambio de puesto. tendrán que cambiar de escuela de casa, pero¿que pasara en su nueva escuela de los chicos?¿que pasara cuando Marvel,Anniey Peeta aparezcan en sus vidas?y que camino eligiran estos chicos ¿el pasado o el futuro? pasen a qui a leerlo. prometo x lo menos 2cap x sem.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

La historia comienza, en que Katniss la sobrina de Plutarch, vive en con él.

Cuando Plutarch recibe una llamada de su jefe Bogss y dice que lo han subido de puesto, pero, que pasara, por qué Plutarch tendrá que cambiar de puesto y de País.

Ahora tendrá que irse a vivir con su sobrina Katniss a México en el D.F la capital….

Katniss está muy bien en su escuela de , ahí está con su hermano, está en el equipo de porristas, y de voleibol, también tiene amigas y sus amigos como Gale, etc.

¿Qué pasara en la vida de Katniss?, ¿será una etapa muy difícil?, ella tendrá que cambiar de casa, amigos de colonia y también algo de lo más grave, también tendrá que cambiarse de escuela.

Este también es un problema muy grande, por qué también ella sabe socializar, pero no es la misma escuela, ni los mismos profesores, o directores, la estancia, y los salones, ni mucho menos los AMIGOS

¿Será un cambio diferente en el mundo de Katniss, cuando se dé cuenta de que su vida vale mucho?, y que no solo lo que importa son los zapatos, la moda y otras cosas, sino que también importa la amistad, el amor, las oportunidades, etc.

Cuando otros estudiantes de su nueva escuela, le hagan cambiar, tan solo de su forma de ser a la niña más caprichosa que hay en el mundo, estos estudiantes le harán ver a la Katniss valiente, adorable, fuerte y justa.

También conoce a su nuevo amor Peeta Mellark

Que tras una discusión, sus compañeros de su antigua escuela, donde estaba la caprichosa Katniss, vienen y se encuentran con ella, no es la misma, piensan ellos una vez de que la vuelvan a ver, tenemos que cambiarla, y demostrarles a sus otros amigos, que ella es nuestra y siempre ha sido así.

A hora, para Katniss va a ser difícil, cuando también su mejor amigo Gale, después de que la va a visitar le confiesa que estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía uso de razón.

Katniss, ¿Qué camino elegirá?, uno en el que sus amigos le enseñaron a ser madura y que no se preocupara de las cosas materiales. Y su novio Peeta a que siempre cuando esta triste está siempre para ayudarle a ella. O el otro camino es estar con el pasado, sus otros amigos, los mimados, berrinchudos, patéticos, que solo son unos hijos de mami, y su mejor amigo que quiere que sea su novia, y que le dice que la va a comprar hasta el cielo para que se quede con ella

¿Qué hará?

PRIMER CAPITULO—LA LLAMADA

POV PLUTARCH:

Acababa de dejar a Katniss de la escuela y me quede ahí en el estacionamiento, mientras me reclamaba de sus zapatos, de que según solo llevaba 10 pares nuevos estas dos semanas.

A veces pienso que es mucho para ella, antes no era así, ella era dulce y tierna, pero ahora desde que entro al colegio más caro de

Se volvió a si, por sus amigos, Brutus, sus amigas Cashemere, Enhovaria. La han hecho cambiar mucho

¡dringggg¡ ¡dringgg¡

Oh, suena mi celular.

-aammmm, bueno, Boggs- era mi jefe.

-sip, bueno , bueno te tengo 2 noticiones una mala y una buena.—Plutarcha, a si me dice desde que entre a trabajar como no se aprendia mi nombre, yo le dije Plutarch, y él me decía Plutarcha.

-aja, bueno primero la buena—dije con temor a la mala

-bueno, primero antes que nada, felicidades¡, de seguro te has de preguntar por qué.

-así es-{ dije con toda seriedad

- bueno, pues te subieron de puesto

-¡encerio¡- dije emocionado, ha estado esperando esto por años

-si, pero la mala es que… ammm, no creo que te valla a parecer pero pues es que también te tiñes que cambiar de País.

-¿ que pero como?, tengo una vida a qui, además mis sobrinos Katniss, Finnick, y Glimmer, ellos viven conm..

-oye, tranquilo, ellos vendrán contigo, tendrán su casa y todo.

-aaammm, bueno, pero cuando seria eso.- no estaba seguro, pero eso era un cambio de trabajo, aunque también de vida, pero ellos lo comprenderán.

-en un mes, mientras preparence y mañana vienes a firmar, tu nuevo empleo, y los papeles que permiten la nacionalidad de ti y de tus sobrinos, ¿esta bien?.

- si, Boggs, estabien, mañana¿ después de la escuela?.

-si, mañana.

-esta bien, bye.

-igualmente, me saludas a Finnick, y a las chicas…

-ok, bye—y colgué, Boggs era un viejo amigo, eramos todos unos loquillos, por que lo conoci desde la secundaria, el es como un hermano, aparte que sus hijos se lleven bien con mis sobrinos.

El tiene 3 hijos, Gale tiene la misma edad que Glimmer pero se lleva mejor que Katniss, Johanna es la amiga de Finnick y su ex novia, y ahora hasta lo ayuda a conseguir chicas, para sus citas, y Beete el que tiene la misma edad que Glimmer.

Katniss tiene 16, luego sigue Glimmer que tiene 18, y Finnick, es el mayor, tiene 22.

Yo pienso que sus hijos de Boggs y mis sobrinos son tal para cual, por ejemplo, Gale una vez me confeso que le gustaba Katniss, y si lo acepto mi sobrina es muy linda, recatada, pero aveces caprichosa por la ropa, pero pues no todos son perfectos. A si es que quedaría según yo, Katniss y Gale, luego, Finnick con Johanna, el ultimo, Beete con Glimmer.

Aunque si, me emocionaría que quedaran asi, pues yo creo que va a ser asi…. Algo me distrae de mis pensamientos

¡toc, toc¡

Me han tocado la ventana del parabrisas, abro, y ni me di cuenta que me quede ahí, sentado como por cinco horas, por que mis sobrinos estaban fuera del auto, ya habían salido. Les habri

-hola—me dijo Katniss- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-aammm, 2 noticias

- a si, ¿te conseguiste una novia?, ya era hora, hasta pensé que eras gey.- me dijo Finnick. Subiendose al coche después de Kat.

-jajaa- solto una risita Glimmer que estaba en medio de los 2, ni me di cuenta que entro

-ya déjenlo- Katniss estaba de mal humor, cuando no—asi ¿Cuál era la noticia?- pregunto Glimmer y Katniss

-amm, es una buena y otra mala—les dije con total seriedad

-pues ya dila viejo, si no me bas a aburrir.


	2. Chapter 2

POV KATNISS

Me levante, hay que flojera, ir a la escuela, soy una de las mejores en la escuela, pero me aburre, puse la radio en la estación Mellark, me encanta esa estación, la estación como el apellido lo dice Mellark, viene y lo dirige toda la familia.

Me prepare la mochila en lo que se calentaba el agua para bañarme, luego, ya que termine de preparar mi mochila, me bañe, tengo 10 tipos de champo uno de manzana, otro de pepino, guayaba, mango, frutillas silvestres, etc., mi favorito el de uva.

Talle mi cuerpo con una delicadeza como la seda, me termine de bañar, y me cambie unos pantalones a la cadera con una blusa un poco ligera y que me colgaba y era amarilla, en mi escuela solo hay pans, pero los días que no nos toca educación física, pues traemos ropa normal.

Mis días de pans son lunes y martes, pero hoy es miércoles a si es que ya no me toca, agarro mis cosas, y las dejo en mi escritorio, donde hago mi tarea, mi cuarto al parecer es muy grande, por qué tengo un cuarto donde hay 4 habitaciones más, que son las de él baño, mi sala, mi cuarto de ropa, y por último, una mini oficina. Entre al baño por segunda vez para secarme el pelo. Echarme crema y perfume, luego baje a la cocina, y me encontré a Sae, mi nana, bueno mía y de mis hermanos.

-hola, nana, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte yendo hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola, preciosa, bien amanecí de maravilla ¿y tú?

- amm, más o menos, un pequeño problema.

-¿y cuál es ese problema?- me pregunto cuando me estaba sirviendo mi platillo favorito, estofado de carnero.

-gracias, amm pues Plutarch, ya sabes, no me quiera comprar zapatos nuevos.

-oye, ¿y solo por eso?—dijo dudando

-pues, si ¿Por qué?

-por qué ese no es un pretexto, el hace mucho por mantenerte a ti y a tus hermanos ¿que por cierto dónde están?

-pues sí, estoy enojada con él, me tiene que comprar muchos pares, y si hablando del rey de Roma.- y se acercaba Finnick con Glimmer.

-hola—dijeron los dos.

-buenos días—les respondió Sae sirviéndoles

-hola—les señale a ellos sus asientos con las manos, muy feliz

-y ahora por qué tan feliz Kat, ya le dijiste que si a Gale—tonto Finnick, inmediatamente escupí el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando

-en primera, Gale solo es mi amigo y en segunda pus si estoy feliz y a la vez no tanto.

-¿por?—pregunto Finnick

-amm, porque Plutarch, no me quiere comprar zapatos nuevos.

-hay, tú y tus nuevas amigas, te contagian mucho. —me dijo mi hermana

-claro que no—les dije molesta

Hasta que mejor decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿oye Fin? ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?

-oh, cierto el baile, todavía no tengo pareja...-se preocupo

-imam, puedes ir conmigo

-vale

¿Enserio?

-sipi, cuenta conmigo

-gracias

Mi familia me dice que desde que me pele con Madge, mi mejor amiga según, me dice que estoy en un mal camino porque ya me junto con Cashemere y Enhovaria, y su novio de Cachemere, Brutus, ellos me aceptan como soy, y me hicieron descubrir que estoy enamorada de los zapatos, pero si no me compro más seguido, no formare parte de su amistad, aunque ya me estoy alejando un poco de ellos y mejor me junto con Gale.

Ya que terminamos de desayunar, me fui a mi cuarto me lave los dientes y me eche loción, luego subimos todos al auto, y nos llevaron, bajaron mis hermanos, y todavía me quede discutiendo con Plutarch, aunque hasta el final acepte que era mi error haberle dicho eso a Plutarch y prometí ya no juntarme con Cashemere y sus amigos, luego entra a la escuela, estuvo tranquilo, y también llore porque Madge y yo nos reconciliamos, y lloramos

Luego tuvimos las primeras horas tranquilas y recibí un mensaje en mi cel. Y era de Finnick.

**_Oye Kat, que crees, ya no puedo ir contigo al baile, invite a Johanna porque me gano una apuesta, y pues lo siento, no puedo ir contigo :c_**

**_-¡que, y ahora a quien llevo?_**

**_-pues a Gale_**

**_-no el no_**

**_-aaasssssshhhhhhh 0_o, 0_o 0_o 0_o porque no¡_**

**_-no quiero_**

-señorita Everdeen, podría dejar sus mensajes para luego y decirme ¿qué es un átomo?

Ni me di cuenta que estaba en la clase de la profesora Bonnie.

-lo siento, el átomo es un….- se quedó boquiabierta al saber que si me sabia la respuesta, porque yo saco buenas calificaciones.

Salimos al receso a comer, yo me traje estofado de verdura y agua

-hey Catnip—me dice Gale

Haci me dice porque cuando nos presentó Plutarch el me pregunto que como me llamaba y yo le dije Katniss y el entendió Catnip, pero a si se me quedo

-hey Gale

-escuche, que necesitas pareja de baile

-imam, no voy a ir

-aammm,¿ por qué no?

-no, mejor me quedo en mi casa, leyendo Bajo la misma estrella.

-¡aayy¡, tú y tus libros, ándale ¿Por qué no vas?, puedes ir conmigo, la pasaremos bien—me dijo acercándose mucho a mí, casi me quería besar.

-aamm, está bien, pero si te podrías separar un ñoquis…-le dije arrimándolo

-aayy, perdon, ¿entonces si?

-sipi, está bien¿nos vemos haya?

-no, yo te paso a traer

-está bien

¡DRING,¡DRINGG¡ el timbre para entrar otra vez a las clases

-bueno, voy a Educación Física—Gale, es su último año en preparatoria, luego como aquí en mi escuela, hay universidad, el estará aquí conmigo.

Gale, es mi mejor amigo es como Madge, pero en hombre, algunos dicen que somos novios, pero yo no lo creo, siempre pienso, que las amistades que se convierten en noviazgos, siempre se arruinan, a si le paso a una amiga de Madge que vive en México en la capital, le paso a si se llamaba Seeder y su mejor amigo se llamaba Chaff, y a si le paso era su amigo se volvieron novios, y cortaron, ahora se odian, por eso yo le tengo miedo al amor, no lo quiero sentir.

Aunque, no lo sé, yo también empiezo a sentir cambios, y me empiezo a poner nerviosa cuando se acerca a mi Gale, empiezo a sentir como si me vibrara mi cuerpo, es una reacción muy rara, pero a veces me agrada, no sé cómo definirlo, cuando lo veo, se ve atractivo, me gusta, y mucho, pero como dije, tengo miedo al amor, a sentir esa reacción una vez, y que me zaca de mis casillas, esa pequeña pero grande reacción.

Pensándolo bien, pues no es tan malo, tal vez, Gale y yo necesitamos hablar sobre ello, pero también Gale ha sufrido mucho, como para pensar en noviazgos, su madre murió cuando ella tenía 26 años, se llamaba Venia.

Y ahora tendría la misma edad que Plutarch y Boggs, 36.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, apenas vamos a la mitad del año.

Salimos y Finnick, Glimmer, y Gale, estaban esperándome, mientras yo hablaba con Madge.

Nos fuimos el estacionamiento y Plutarch, estaba como hace rato, hasta parecía que se había quedado ahí.

-hola—dije subiéndome al coche-¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-dos noticias—nos dijo muy serio

Bubi Glimmer y ahora estaba subiendo Finnick

-así ¿te conseguiste una novia? Ya era hora, hasta pensé que eras gey—

-jajá—se ríe Glimmer y yo dije—ya déjenlo—dije seria—así ¿Cuál era la noticia?—dijimos mi hermana y yo.

-amm, es una buena y otra mala.—

-pues ya dilo viejo si no me vas a aburrir.- dijo Finn

-pues está bien, miren, la buena es que me subieron de puesto.

-¡qué bien¡-mis hermanos y yo dijimos

-si, pero de esa noticia viene la mala—y eso nos impactó, que nos quedamos callados

-bueno chicos, miren, debo decirles, que me cambiaron de puesto, muy bueno, pero mañana tengo que ir a firmar, y luego nos tenemos que ir a México.

HOLA CHICOS, AMIGOS TRIBUTOA, POR FAVOR DIGENME QUE LE SPARECE Y DENME CONSEJOS PORFIISSS MANDEN SUS REVIEWS BYE

LOS QUIERE: ALEJANDRA


	3. Chapter 4

-pero ¿Cómo?—preguntamos los tres impactados por la noticia

-pues, si ya les dije, me subieron de puesto pero también me cambiaron de país, bueno nos cambiaron de país

-entonces, ¿nos vamos a ir con nuestros Padres?—pregunto Glimmer emocionada

-no, Glimm, ellos viven en Puebla, nosotros nos vamos a ir al D.F

-ah, y entonces, estaremos un poco cerca—dijo Glimmer emocionada

-sí, claro un poco lejos, pero no más que ahora

-entonces, ¿es un hecho que nos vamos a cambiar?—pregunte enojada

-si, a solo que quieras mantenerte tu sola—dijo retándome

-no, yo jamás reclame algo, pero solo digo, ara ver cuánto tiempo tenemos para avisarles a los demás o es que nada más nos vamos ir a si de un día para otro. —dije, pues también retándolo.

-si, mañana tenemos que firmar, para qué me den el nuevo empleo, y los papeles que permiten la nacionalidad de mí y de ustedes, ¿está bien?

- si, y ¿a qué hora?

-después de la escuela

-ok, ah, una cosa más—dijo Finnick

-¿sí?—dijo Plutarch—amm, ¿y cuánto tiempo tenemos para mudarnos?—

-oh, cierto, un mes

-está bien—dijimos mis hermanos y yo.

Luego bajamos de la camioneta de Plutarch, y Plutarch se tenía que ir, para conseguir, nuestros papeles de la nacionalidad, y esos trámites, y fuimos a comer, y estábamos hablando mis hermanos y yo sobre nuestro n nuevo País y esas cosas, pero no sacábamos de ese tema, y hablando de la comida que era un filete.

-entonces, ¿tenemos un mes para irnos de esta casa?—pregunto Glimm

-sí, tenemos que despedirnos de todo—dijo Finn un poco triste

-y, entonces véanle el lado bueno, vamos a conocer mejor, y nuestros padres pueden visitarnos más seguido.

-cierto—dijo mi hermana, tomando otro bocado de su filete, y papas.

Hice mi tarea, y a hacer mis cartas para los maestros, estas cartas, sirven para cuando te vas a medio ciclo escolar, y estos te ayudan a que los maestros te pongan la calificación del otro bimestre, para que cuando llegues a la nueva escuela, los maestros no se pregunten, con que te van a evaluar, y también, tengo que hablar de esto con Gale y Madge.

Lo bueno es que voy a tener mi último baile en la escuela con Gale, y podemos disfrutar de esa noche.

Mañana es jueves, preparo mi lista, me baño, luego me cambio mi pijama de ositos, que es una de mis preferidas, y baje para cenar.

Mis hermanos se fueron a una fiesta.

Finnick, se fue con Johanna, y Glimmer con Beetee.

A si es que nos quedamos platicando mi nana y yo

Me convenció de que podía conocer varios chicos, de mi tipo, porque, a veces, pienso que Gale, es muy protector conmigo, un día conocí a alguien llamado Connor, y cuando estaba hablando con Connor, porque era para un trabajo de Física, Gale me jalo, y le dio una cachetada a Connor, desde a hi casi nadie me habla para que tenga novio o algo, y Gale según él siempre me defendía.

Mi nana iba a ir con si nieta y luego iba a venir, entonces me tengo que quedar sola, fui a mi cuarto, y ya estaba a punto de dormirme, leí mi capitulo diario de Bajo la misma estrella, y luego me venció el sueño….

**Estaba, en un cuarto, azul, y luego, me despertaba, pero, no era mi habitación, era la habitación de un chico, me quede pensando, en donde estaba, porque estaba ahí, que hacia ahí, pero luego, entro un chico, pero no lo notaba bien, es mas era una silueta, me hablo y era una voz ronca y se acercaba a mí, solo mire que era alto, pero no veía nada más, pero acerco una bandeja de mi cuarto, y él estaba pardo acercándose a mí:**

**-dormiste bien**

**Estaba acercándose a mí y ya lo podía ver solo pude ver unos ojos azules y luego**

¡toc¡ toc¡

Desperté, estaba soñando, y ese sueño era raro, pero me despertó el sonido de mi ventana.

Rápidamente agarre mi bata, y me acerque, vi y era Gale, le abrí la ventana, y él estaba subiendo por mi ventana, lo ayude a subir, no sé qué se valla a caer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—te pudiste haber matado—le dije asustada, ya que subió

-es que, ven, te quiero llevar a un lugar. —me dijo agarrándome la muñeca y sujetándomela con fuerza.

-¡auch¡, pero, por que a esta hora, y mira como estoy—le dije señalando mi ropa, que era mi pijama de ositos

-jajá, todavía duermes con pijama, así, te voy a llevar a una sorpresa.—me dijo todavía jalándome

-pero... es qué—le dije deteniéndolo

-¿Qué katniss?, no quieres una aventura, vamos a aquí cerquita ¿va?

-está bien, pero por lo menos déjame cambiar la pijama—le dije

-amm, no, así estas bien.

-amm, bueno—y fui con él, nos salimos, y me llevo con su coche, aunque no me gusto que me jalara.

Nos estábamos alejando mucho y le dije a Gale que si nos podíamos acercar más a mi casa, y le tuve que rogar para que nos acercáramos.

Y luego se detuvo en un bosque, pero me daba la impresión de que no era para algo bueno.

Luego me bajo con brusquedad, luego se fue a la cochera buscando algo y me dejó parada a hi, nada más

-Katniss, mira he soñado esto todos los días de mi vida, desde que te conocí, pero ahora, este es el momento.

Primero no había notado lo que me quería decir, pero me quedo claro, cuando saco una caja amarilla, era un paquete, y de ahí saco un condón.

-¿pero, qué significa esto Gale?—le dije sin entender, por qué o que me quería hacer.

-mira, me dijo Finnick, que tú me amabas, pero no sabías como demostrármelo, así que como me amas y yo te amo, este es el momento, descuida, ya sé que no te esperabas esto per…

-¿pero qué Gale?, en primera yo no te amo, y en segunda si te amara, yo no te lo demostraría así.

-pero, yo pensé que tu yo...

-no Gale, tu y yo no podemos ser nada, ya te dije lo que pienso de los noviazgos que empiezan por una amistad, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. —empecé a retroceder porque Gale empezó a Enfurecerse

-¡ya Katniss¡, no soporto esto¡, yo te he amado y tú lo sabes¡-lo se Gale.. pe.. ro entiende que no-¡que no que¡, ¡no podemos ser novios¡, que tu no me amas¡, no Katniss¡, no¡, si no vas a ser mía no vas a ser de nadie¡, ¡me entendiste¡- empecé a correr por que Gale me dio miedo, por eso me llevo hasta aquí, para que nadie nos viera, cuando abusara de mí, y me quería llevar más lejos, no, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora.

…

HOLISS, chicos lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero no tuve internet U_U y pos no pude subir, por favor dejen sus reviews |:


	4. Chapter 3

Cuando empecé a correr, me escondía, y me escondía ya llevaba como medio kilómetros que me empezó a corretear, pero Gale, no es tonto, bien que supo, donde me podía llevar para que no me escondiera de él, donde me llevo es un bosque, y a él le encanta este tipo de bosques, antes cazábamos, pero como quitaron el bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa, ya no pudimos más, entonces, me dijo que aquí era donde cazaba, me dijo que algún día me iba a llevar, y si, valla que me llevo.

Me escondí en una roca gigante, para que no me encontrara, casi puedo sentir sus pasos que están cerca de mí, casi puedo sentir su respiración, sus laidos, lo que piensa, su voz:

-ok, Katniss, pensé que ibas a ser más lista en esconderte, sabes, me gusta jugar a esto contigo, me excita eso Katniss, tú vas a ser mía, ya te encontré..-claro que él no sabe dónde me escondí, solo que quiere que me asuste para que corra y él sepa donde este, pero sea cual sea su plan, empieza a funcionar.

Empecé a llorar cuidadosamente, y él se dio cuenta, pero de pronto no se escuchó nada, creo que se fue.

Hasta que de un rápido movimiento, el salió de la nada y me levanto de los pelos de la roca en la que estaba.

-¡aaahh¡-grite por el dolor, y el dolor que iba a sentir, cuando él estuviera dentro de mí.

-ya te encontré, muñeca, te dije, tu eres mía.

-¡no Gale, por favor no me hagas daño¡, por favor¡

-sshhhh, ¡cayate¡-y de pronto sentí el dolor en mi mejilla, el me pego.

-sshhh, Katniss, arruinas la fiesta, que no ves que mi soldadito ya está listo para la batalla. A si es que más te vale que lo disfrutes.

Y eso fue todo, ya entendí.

-Gale, no por favor a aquí no, te prometo que si lo vamos a hacer, solo que a aquí no.

-¿enserio?—me pregunto cuando se estaba quitando el pantalón.

-si, solo, que en mi casa—le sonreí, para parecer que me gustaría y que quería disfrutarlo con el

-entonces, ¿en tu casa?—me dijo acomodándose la ropa

-si, en mi casa, no hay nadie—

-está bien

Me ayudo a levantarme, y luego él me iba a recoger mis zapatos cuando de un rápido movimiento, le pegue en su soldadito.

¡aaahhh¡- grito, como no iba a gritar si le pegue ahí

Que hago que hago, me dije, rápidamente zaque las llaves de su auto y corrí, tome mis zapatos, y agarre el coche y maneje

Empecé a llorar, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué Gale me hizo esto?, él quería abusar de mí ¿Por qué?

A una cuadra de mi casa deje el auto ahí, y luego camine…

Llegue a mi casa y todavía no había nadie

¡tttrrruuuccchh¡

Se calló un plato

-¿quuii..eennn anda ahí?- pregunte con miedo

-ah, yo hija—era mi nana Sae

-¡nana¡- fui a abrazarla.

Luego le platique a mi nana lo que me pasó y ella se puso a llorar y yo la acompañe.

Me fue a acompañar hasta mi habitación y me canto hasta dormirme.

.

-pequeña, despierta.—me susurro mi nana, trayendo una bandeja de comida.

-mmm, que pasa, ¿a qué hora son?—dije con brusquedad, porque hoy iba a firmar los papeles, de la nacionalidad, para que menos tiempo este aquí mejor.

-pues, sonó tu alarma y vine a ver para ver si querías dormir o ir a la escuela, y si quieres yo te llevo con tu tío Plutarch, para que al rato firmes los papeles, porque si vas a la escuela te vas a cruzar con Gale, y no vas a querer.

-aam, ¿enserio me llevarías con él para no cruzarme con Gale.?

-sí, claro,¿ con tal de que mi niña este bien? sí.

-está bien, pero¿ puedes decirle a Finnick que lleve mis cartas para los maestros?

-amm, no lo creo si quieres le pregunto a Glimmer, porque Finnick, no está, porque se fue temprano.

-y ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano? Apenas son las 6:00 am, y la escuela es hasta las 8:00 am

-amm, veraz, ayer tu hermano pregunto por ti, al parecer Gale le dijo a Finnick que te iba a llevar a un restaurante. Le conté lo que embardad te paso y él se golpeó, por creerse que él tenía la culpa, y luego hoy en la mañana, dijo que se las iba a pagar, que por que con su hermana nadie se metía.

-¿y que crees que vaya a pasar?.

-pues no sé, pero, con sus hermanas de Finnick nadie se mete.

-jajá, eso sí.

-bueno, date un baño, y prepárate, y en lo que voy con Glimmer para tus cartas a los maestros.

-oh, cierto, entonces te las doy, ven.

Ya que le di las cartas a Sae, me di un baño, muy caliente, casi hirviendo, empecé a llorar, me sentía, sucia, aunque Gale no me hizo nada, pero yo me siento sucia.

Termine de bañarme me cambie, unos jeans azules con una blusa rosa, y accesorios a juego.

Ya quiero firmar esos papeles, ya los quiero firmar, quiero dejar todo atrás, y yo sé que lo voy superar.

Me quede preparando mis cosas, que me voy a llevar, como ropa para ese tiempo, ya sé que falta un mes, pero entre más rápido, mejor.

¡dring,¡ ¡dring¡

Sonó mi celular,

-bueno—conteste con duda de quién era, por que no era de nadie que yo conociera—hola, Katniss, soy yo, Plutarch.

-ah, hola ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte preocupada

-no, no es nada, solo que me conto Finnick de lo que paso, y bueno, hice lo que pude, y te puedes ir en 2 semanas. Si quieres, claro.

-¡enserio¡-pregunte emocionada—sí, entonces ¿sí?—claro

-entonces, mira hoy vas a ir a firmar, como habíamos quedado, y luego pasaran dos semanas, y te vas a ir a México, luego, va a ver un pequeño cambio de planes, por que como tú te vas a ir un poco más rápido, nosotros nos retrasaremos, solo por una semana. Entonces ¿crees poder sobrevivir tres semanas sin nosotros?

-amm, pues creo.

-está bien, entonces, hasta al rato.

Y esa fue toda mi llamada, me prepare, agarre mi bolso, y me fui a la oficina del trabajo de mi tío PANEM.

Ahí, esta su jefe que es Boggs, pero el verdadero jefe es Snow.

Un viejo, malo, que siempre lleva una rosa blanca en su bolsillo de su traje, y cada vez que voy a uno de los festivales de la oficina, siempre me tengo que encontrar con él, y huele a sangre. Me choca eso.

….

-firme aquí por favor—me pidió el señor—firme esos papeles que eran como veinte, y luego me dijo mi tío que me quedara con él para esperar a mis hermanos, luego, nos sentamos en unos bancos que estaban en la cafetería, mi tío me trajo un capuchino y nos sentamos, al poco rato llego Glimmer.

-perdón por la demora pero hay un tráfico de Snow.

-¡Glimmer¡, no le digas a si a mi jefe.—la regaño Plutarch.

Y luego al poco tiempo todos soltamos una risita

-hey, ya ¿A dónde firmo?—vino mi hermano a unirse

-hola—dijimos todos.

-amm, Kat, vamos a firmar, vamos Glimm—Glimm, Plutarch y Finnick, se fueron a firmar, primero me preguntaron que si quería ir con ellos, pero luego les dije que no, me quede en la cafetería.

-ami, no me vas a ver la cara de idiota, me escuchaste.—oh, no, no puede ser, era Gale.

Me fui corriendo, hacia la oficina donde firmaban, corri y corri, iba de tras de mí, pero no, no me puedo dejar.

Hasta que choque con Finnick, y estaba llorando

-¡Finnick¡, ayu da ayuda

-shhh, shhh, tranquila, tranquila, ya fue a ver Plutarch, no te preocupes, Boggs también ya lo sabe, él nos aseguró que no volverá a suceder.

-gracias, gracias.

Nos fuimos a la casa me dieron un té y me quede dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

-buenos días.—me dijo Glimmer, Finnick, Plutarch y Sae

-buenos días, y ahora porque todos aquí—por qué nada más queríamos ver si, si vas a la escuela

-ah, si—está bien, entonces te dejaremos sola

Salieron de la puerta y me bañe, prepare mis cosas, ni siquiera desayune y me Salí.

Encontré un coche gris muy lindo, era nuevo, hasta tenía un moño, porque era nuevo.

-este es para, ti—salió Plutarch—vas a estar en un mundo nuevo así que, pues aquí está, es un regalo, y ya tu hermano y tu hermana tiene uno, así que por que to no, no lo crees

-es, es hermoso Plutrch, gracias.

-ah, no importa, solo que cuídate cuando te vallas, ¿va?

-ok, aunque me quedan 2 semanas.

-sí, es cierto.

…..

2 semanas después…

Ah, te voy a extrañar-me dijo Madge.

-yo también—y lloramos

Luego se despidieron mis hermanos de mí y mi tío.

-adiós-les dije a todos

Vuelo 408 por favor en 15 minutos…..

Ya casi me iba yo, pero en eso

-Katniss, necesito hablar contigo—oh no, era Gale

-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto mi tío y mis hermanos, hasta Madge

-solo quiero hablar con ella.

-está bien, déjenlo.

Les dije y nos fuimos a un pasillo

-Katniss, solo quiero pedirte perdón, peo sí, yo sé que entendí mal las cosas, y perdóname, enserio perdón…-dijo llorando, lo ayude a pararse

-está bien, mejor olvidemos todo, ¿está bien?

-si, gracias.

-Está bien

Vuelo 408 por favor, que estén ya todos en el vuelo

-amm, me tengo que ir

-si, gracias Katniss, enserio

-sí, no importa, bueno adiós—y luego le di un beso en la mejilla, porque no quiero tener rencores.

Me fui a mi vuelo, y de ahí, yo sé que voy a empezar de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Me fui a mi vuelo, y de ahí, yo sé que voy a empezar de nuevo.

No puedo, tengo que vivir una nueva vida, soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria, tengo dos hermanos, mi hermano mayor Finnick tiene 22, y mi hermana Glimmer, tiene 18.

Vivía en Nueva York, tenía una casa que compartía con min mis hermanos, mi tío Plutarch, y mi nana, mi escuela era una de las más caras de la ciudad, mi promedio general es de 10, mis amigos eran Madge, Cashemere, Enobaria, Gloss, Brutus y Gale.

Un tiempo me pele con Madge, y me empecé a ajuntar con Cashemere y Enobaria, pero casi no eran mis amigas, así que me reconcilie con Madge. Y hasta ahora ha sido mi amiga.

Cashemere, fue mi amiga un tiempo, pero todavía nos seguimos hablando, aunque no tanto como antes, pero si, además ella era mi compañera de Física, y su calificación era de 8.5.

Enobaria, no me llevaba con ella, pero como era amiga de Cashemere pues por eso también me llevo con ella.

Mi madre, mi madre tiene la edad de Plutarch, mi padre, Boggs, eran de la misma generación, tiene 36 años, se llama Portia, casi no me llevo mucho con ella, se divorció de mi padre, cuando yo tenía cinco, pero como nos afectó tanto a mis hermanos como a mí, por eso nos enviaron con Plutarch.

Mi padre, tiene 36 años, se llama Cinna, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, peo, él se deprimió cuando según mi madre lo había engañado, y según él, yo conozco a ese señor, por eso, desde ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Portia lo había engañado, el ya no nos hacía tanto caso, mi padre quería mucho a mi madre, pero ya ahora, ya la olvido.

Mi prima Prim, tiene 16, igual que yo, porque tengo otra tía, que se llama Coin, y es hermana de mi Padre, y también de plutarch, todos mis tíos vienen de parte de padre, porque mi madre no tiene hermanos. ¿O sí?

Oh, si mi tío Senneca, si a ese se le puede llamar tío, es un patán de primera, es un pervertido, que siempre cualquier chica que se le acerque, le paga para que tengan una aventura.

Y mi madre es igual que él, a si es que tengo una conclusión, viene de familia.

Y por último Gale, era mi mejor amigo, ahora no sé qué pensar.

Lo perdone, lo sé, pero pues ya no va a ser lo mismo, pero una cosa si me queda claro, que también me alegra, podre conocer a personas, siempre Gale era estricto, parecía mi padre, me vigilaba él tiene 18 años.

Y pues esa es toda mi familia, ahora, que yo voy a empezar una nueva vida no sé qué pensar, me siento a veces triste, por qué voy a estar a hi sola, sin nadie que me proteja, a hi no voy a conocer a nadie, voy a ser la rara, pero por otra parte, puede ser bueno.

Puedo conocer a personas, nuevas a migas, etc.

Hay, nueva vida, todo, voy a conocer cosas nuevas, a experimentar...

Se supone que casi voy a bajar de este avión, y me va a recibir mi prima, ella se supone que va ir conmigo a la escuela.

2 HORAS DESPUES DE DORMIR…

-por favor, vuelo 408 en 20 minutos llegan a su destino.

-ya casi llega la hora—me susurre

Todos, preparábamos nuestras maletas o le avisaban a sus familias que ya iban a llegar, o cosas así, yo inmediatamente saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mi prima Prim, para que me viniera a recoger.

No la he visto desde hace como 10 años, la última vez que la vi fue cuando teníamos 5, entonces serian 11 años.

Me pregunto que si habría cambiado mucho aparte de su tamaño y peso, quiero decir que si ya está muy madura o qué tal si es muy inmadura, no lo sé solo en 20 minutos lo voy a poder averiguar

-hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí mientras bajamos?—me pregunto un chica pelirroja, un poco más baja que yo.

-ah, claro, siéntate. —hice un gesto de felicidad

-si, gracias

-¿y tú de dónde vienes?, yo vengo de Las Vegas, soy Annie Cresta

-am, mucho gusto, yo soy Katniss Everdeen, 16 años y vengo de Nueva York

-am, ok, bueno y por qué vienes a México

Me cayó muy bien, apenas la conozco pero, me trajo una sensación de buena vibra, y luego le tuve que contar todo, hasta lo de Gale.

-y por eso estoy aquí. —le dije después de nuestra pequeña platica

-entonces ¿tus hermanos?

-am, vienen en 3 semanas

-ok, y pues yo, vengo de intercambio

-¿enserio?

-sí, es que pues es intercambio, pero, aquí me voy a quedar. —dijo encogiéndose.

-y entonces, vamos a ir a la misma escuela, La academia Costa.

-si, seremos compañeras

-bueno entonces nos veremos allá—dije con ánimos

-si, hasta pronto

ATENCION, POR FAVOR, VUELO 408, HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO

Me despedí de Annie, y baje, del avión, sentí un aire, frasco de paz, yo sé que voy a encontrar mi felicidad.

Quiero encontrar la paz, que quise encontrar hace 11 años cuando mis padres se divorciaron, quiero librarme por tan solo 3 semanas sin nadie de mi familia, a excepción de mi prima, tres semanas sin Plutarch, sin mis hermanos y más que nada sin Gale.

Quiero ser libre, por un minuto, por un tiempo, quiero equivocarme, quiero explorar cosas nuevas, amistades nuevas, errores nuevos que me sirvan para que sepa reconocer, reconciliarme, y esas cosas, quiero sentirme yo misma por tan solo tres semanas

Tres semanas para mí, para mi sola.

Me dieron mi maleta, camine hacia la salida, vi a mi prima, Y AHÍ TE VOY NUEVA VIDA.


	6. Chapter 6

Me dieron mi maleta, camine hacia la salida, vi a mi prima, Y AHÍ TE VOY NUEVA VIDA.

-hola Prim. —Le dije caminando hacia ella

-hola, eres Katniss, que grande, ya has crecido, eres preciosa. —dijo dándome un abrazo como si nos conociéramos toda la vida.

Mi prima Prim, es muy bonita, es un poco bajita, y su pelo es rubio, muy brillante, tiene unos ojos azules, muy preciosos, yo no, yo ni parezco de familia, dicen que me parezco más a Plutarch, que a mi padre Cinna.

Yo tengo ojos grises, soy bajita, mi pelo, es castaño oscuro, mi piel es oliva, y soy terca.

-hola Prim, me da gusto verte, ya has cambiado, desde que nos vimos hace como…-dije pensando

-11 años, fueron once, acuérdate.

-oh. Cierto, ok, bueno, y ¿adónde vamos?

-oh. Perdón, déjame ayudarte con tu maleta—dijo

-am, no a si estoy bien, mire mejor yo me la llevo—dije cargándome la maleta

-oh. No, es que yo no te voy a ayudar—dijo asustada negándolo

-ah. ¿Entonces?—no comprendía

-fui a llamar al servicio, para que nos lleven a la casa

-¿tienes sirvientes?

-si, de hecho todos tenemos, hasta tus padres

-ah, está bien.

Y sí, mi abuelo -tenía mucho dinero, y dijo que todos los hermanos tendrían todo igual, equitativamente, eso.

Nos subimos al auto, y nos fuimos en una limosina, luego nos bajamos en una tienda de ropa.

-y ¿Qué hacemos a aquí?—

-am, mira, nuestra escuela se llama La academia Costa, y a hi se supone que tenemos los dormitorios para quedarnos, y pues tenemos que comprarte todo tipos de cosas para, la limpieza, ropa, sabanas, muebles, lap top, zapatos, y todo eso.

-entonces, ¿nos tenemos que quedar a hi?

-sipi, ¿hay algún problema?-

-oh, no, para nada, solo quería, decir, que si no podemos salir para nada de esa institución.

-ah, claro que sí. Solo que en fines de semana, o en vacaciones.

-ah. Ya, bueno algo es algo.

-sipi, bueno vamos a comprarte las cosas

Fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa, para zapatos y eso, mi prima me estaba contando lo gigante que es la escuela, me compro como si nunca hubiera tiempo de comprar, y solo me decía que los cuartos eran, como el que tenía en Nueva York

Luego de 5 horas de compras mi prima me llevo a que me maquillaran y eso, según ella, para que de una impresión, pero ya que termino esa tortura, al fin iba a conocer a casa de mis tíos.

Voy a conocer a Coin.

Recorrimos varias calles, veo pasar la gente por el centro, y a algo que le llaman el Ángel de la independencia.

Y hasta que entramos a una casa, pero era una mansión, entramos, y el carro se estaciono en la parte trasera de la casa, y luego vi que era el estacionamiento por qué había cinco coches más.

-ya llegamos, mañana ya hay que ir a la escuela, así que te recomiendo que tomes una ducha y luego te vayas a dormir.

-sí, está bien.

-ok, ven te mostrare tu habitación.

-si

-ah, pero cuando no quieras estar en la escuela, vente para a aquí en la casa ¿ok?

-si, entonces, ya mañana me voy—dije temerosa

-aja, ya mañana te pondrán un tutor para que te adaptes.

-¡hola hija¡- me fije y era mi tía Coin.

-hola tía.—me abrazo y me dijo que mi primo no estaba, ni me di cuenta el día que tenía un primo solo recordaba a Prim

-ah. Ok, y ¿Cuándo viene?

-oh, no sobrina, está en la escuela, lo que pasa es que Prim quería venir por ti, y pedio permiso para que te viniera a recoger.

-y mis hermanos ¿vendrán a la escuela que yo vengo?

-am, no, Finnick, va a estudiar medicina y Glimmer, ella si vendrá contigo.—dijo mi tía

-gracias, y entonces seremos 4 en la escuela, Glimmer, Prim, mi primo, y yo—dije pareciendo feliz.

-ah, y Cato—dijo mi prima

-¿Cato?—pregunte desconcertada, si apenas me había enterado de que existía otro primo mío, pues imagínense todavía otro.

-ah, no importa Katniss, mira es que Cato es el amigo de la familia era el ex de Prim, pero ahora es su mejor amigo.

-ah, está bien, y ¿mi primo?, es que la verdad tía, yo no me acuerdo de tener otro primo—dije con sinceridad.

-ah, sí de hecho, es que yo decidí adoptar, a mis hijos, vez que no tengo esposo.

Oh. Cierto, mi tía no tiene esposo, entonces mi prima Prim, y mi primo son adoptados

-ah, y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Thresh, y su amigo Cato, digamos que el también vendría siendo mi hijo adoptivo—dijo Coin encogiéndose.

-entonces tengo tres primos

-si

Y me fui a bañar, me mostraron primero mi habitación y el baño me cayó de pelos. Luego me lo seque y prepare mis maletas para mañana.

Deje un poco de ropa a aquí en esta habitación, por si me quiero ir una vacaciones aquí en la casa, no voy a tomar ropa de mi dormitorio.

Me puse una de las Pijamas que me dio Prim, y era verde, mi color favorito, con puntitos rojos, parecía payaso.

Luego me venció el sueño….

Estaba, en un cuarto, azul, y luego, me despertaba, pero, no era mi habitación, era la habitación de un chico, me quede pensando, en donde estaba, porque estaba ahí, que hacia ahí, pero luego, entro un chico, pero no lo notaba bien, es mas era una silueta, me hablo y era una voz ronca y se acercaba a mí, solo mire que era alto, pero no veía nada más, pero acerco una bandeja de mi cuarto, y él estaba pardo acercándose a mí:

-dormiste bien

Estaba acercándose a mí y ya lo podía ver solo pude ver unos ojos azules y luego….

-katniss, ya despierta.—oh, no puede ser el mismo sueño de siempre, no sé por qué pero presiento que ese sueño está muy cerca de mí.

Me prepare para ahora, hoy es mi nueva escuela, y pues tengo que prepararme, ya tengo todo lo que me compro Prim.

Si decía Plutarch, que yo compraba muchas cosas, Prim me dice quítate que ahí te voy.

Me bañe y me cambie, un pantalón morado, y aparte una blusa rosa, accesorios que iban con el vestuario y me seque el cabello, y me acorde de una trenza que siempre utilizaba cuando era pequeña, era de lado, así que me decidí por hacerla.

Tome la maleta, y la deje en la sala junto con la bolsa que llevaba, a hi guardaba mis papeles mi celular y más papeles, un poco de maquillaje, etc.

-buenos días—me decía Coin, teniendo una bandeja que tenía estofado de cordero y papas a la francesa.—me dijo Sae que era tu favorito, quiero que te sientas en familia.

-muchas gracias tía, entonces Sae te conto todo.—dije un poco enfadada

-am, si lo siento, yo sé que es muy difícil para ti, lo de tu amigo y eso, pero te aseguro que aquí te vas a olvidar de todo.

-ok, gracias por el apoyo

Me comí hasta el último bocado de ese estofado y las papas ni se diga, creo que mi ti cocina mejor que Sae.

Y vino Prim

-hola, que tal que hay de nuevo

-hola—las dos dijimos

-¿ya nos vamos?

-si, nada más me lavo los dientes

-ah, ok, te espero, voy por el chofer, para que nos lleve

-si

Subí rápidamente para lavarme los dientes y baje tome mi maleta y mi bolso.

Subí al auto y nos encaminamos a La Academia Costa

-ya llegamos señoritas—nos dijo el chofer

Bajamos y me bajaron las maletas, me dijeron que ellos lo llevaban a mi habitación, pero luego Prim me llevo a la dirección

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera mientras el director Woof llegaba

-bueno prima, yo me voy a mi salón, porqué ahorita me toca la Mags, así que mejor me voy.

Estuve esperando como media hora y vi a un grupo de chavos caminar, y uno se acercaba a mí

-hola Katniss—me dijo un joven alto

-ho…la ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah, yo soy Thresh, y soy tu primo, ahora Cato no está aquí porque no le caen mis amigos, pero luego te lo presento.

-está bien.

De reojo vi un amigo de Thresh, tenia , ojos azules, estatura un poco más alto que yo, y muy fornido, y cabello rubio.

Por un momento me confundí, por qué, él era el chico de mis sueños.

Y yo sé que era él.


	7. Chapter 7

Por un momento me confundí, por qué, él era el chico de mis sueños.

Y yo sé que era él.

-señorita Everdeen, por favor pasar con el director Woof.

-amm, bueno me llaman, así que …

-oh, si no importa, bueno que salgamos de clases vamos a tu habitación ¿ok?

-¿Quiénes?

-todos Cato, Prim, y yo

-SEÑORITA EVERDEEN, POR FAVOR PASE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR—me dijo la señorita un poco enojada.

-si ya voy.

Me despedí de mi primo con un beso en la mejilla y me fui con el director

-Buenos días, director Woof.

-buenos días, Katniss Everdeen, pase por favor, y tome asiento—hice lo que me dijo

-bueno, mire usted viene de un cambio de escuela así que ya tiene la calificación del último bimestre, así que por lo que veo tiene un promedio de 10.

-así, es

-bueno, la voy a enviar al grupo más avanzado que tengo ¿está bien? Quiero ver que si usted sabe mucho.

-claro, y ¿Cuál es mi grupo?

-am, es el primero f

-ah, ok, y ¿mi habitación?

-es la 101

-está bien, entonces si me van a poner la calificación que mis otros maestros me tenían

-así es en lo que usted se adapta, pero a partir del otro bimestre ya tiene que estar adaptada

-la secretaria le entregara su horario y la lista de maestros y los horarios de clases a qué hora puede salir de la escuela los día de exámenes y esa cosas ¿ok?

-si profesor ¿ya me puedo retirar?

-si, por favor, bienvenida a nuestra institución.

-gracias

Fui a pedir los horarios, y tenía que ir a mi nuevo salón para que me dieran mi número de lista.

Casi soy por el número diez, pero no lo sé.

Voy caminando por el pasillo perdida, aunque la secretaria me dio un croquis para guiarme, no, estoy bien perdida.

Voy viendo para dónde está mi salón y de pronto, me tropecé con alguien.

POV PEETA

Soy Peeta Mellark, soy soltero, tengo 16 años, vivo en México, en la capital y mi padre mis hermanos y yo tenemos una estación de radio, que se llama MELLARK,

Tengo a mis hermanos Marvel, que tiene 18, y Annie, que viene de intercambio, ella tiene la misma edad que yo, por qué somos gemelos.

Voy en la escuela La Academia Costa, y voy en el primero f

Soy uno de los mejores, saco siempre diez

Mi día fue un poco complicado, por qué hoy tuvimos una exposición con la maestra Mags. Es muy estricta pero buena onda.

Y participe con Thresh, Delly, y yo.

Thresh, tiene un hermano y una hermana, su hermano Cato, a todos nos choca, y hasta a Thresh, y a parte que ellos son adoptados, ninguno es de la señora.

A parte de Cato, también tiene una hermana que se llama Prim, y tiene 16 años ella va en primero c.

Me habían avisado que también iban a venir sus tres primos, dos se iban a venir a la Academia, pero el otro iba a estudiar medicina.

Thresh, me describió a sus primas, una con un nombre Glimmer 18 años, y otra Katniss, un fantástico nombre, y tiene la misma edad que yo.

Me la describió con cabello castaño oscuro, un poco bajita, ojos grises. Dicen que se parece más a su tío que a su propio padre.

Hoy en las clases, no tuvimos la de la profesora Fulvia, y salimos a caminar thresh, Thom y yo, luego que pasamos por la dirección. Y thresh dijo que lo esperáramos en lo que iba a saludar a su prima por que hoy venia.

La vi de reojo, tenía una trenza, era hermosa, me encanto, luego Thom me vio y se empezó a reír, yo le pregunte que que le pasaba y me dijo que estaba enamorado.

Una vez que salió Thresh de la dirección, Thom fue de chismoso y le dijo, Thresh se me quedo viendo, y me dijo que me la iba a presentar.

Y que hoy al término de clases la iban a ver. Y me invito, yo acepte.

Pero, note algo raro de esa chica, porque siempre tengo un sueño en donde una chica muy parecida a ella está en mi habitación, acostada, pero, siempre pasa algo que no termina.

Pero lo que si llego a escuchar es que yo le dio

-¿dormiste bien?

Ella no me contesta, pero sí, yo sé que es ella, porque si se llega a ver un poco su rostro

Bueno ya es hora de ir al cuarto de Katniss, mi Katniss, pienso que me comporto como un egoísta, pero, ya me enamore de ella, estoy segura, nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

POV KATNISS:

Voy viendo para dónde está mi salón y de pronto, me tropecé con alguien.

-oh, perdona ¿Cómo te llamas?

-amm, Katniss

-enserio, yo soy Cato

-oh, mi primo—dije sonriéndole

-si, y ¿Qué buscas?

-ah, um, el primero f.

-ah, está aquí a la vuelta, pero yo voy en primero b ¿ok?

-ok, está bien, bueno me voy a mi habitación.

Fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha, me vestí la misma ropa, me trence el pelo, y ya.

Tocaron la puerta, y eran mis primos

Prim, Thresh y Cato.

Los deje pasar a mi habitación, y me ayudaron a poner con calma mi ropa, y los muebles

Y como en 2 horas terminamos

-¡qué lindo quedo¡-dijo Prim

Todos sonreímos satisfechos y tocaron la puerta

Abrí y era el amigo de Thresh el que se parecía al chico de mis sueños

-am, hola soy Peeta ¿puedo pasar? Te traje dulcecitos—y me dio una canasta de dulces mexicanos

-am, hola, claro pasa, y gracias.

-si, gracias—paso y yo me lo quede viendo

-parece que yo te conozco ¿acaso nos conocemos?—me dijo acercándose

-sí, yo ya te había visto antes—le dije porque sabía que había una conexión entra nosotros.

-¡ya se, ¡ eres la chica de mis sueños—me dijo ya seguro

-claro, sabía que yo te conocía.—le dije riéndome.

Y los dos reímos

-ah. Ósea que apenas si se conocen y ya se dicen que son los chicos de los sueños, no pues si—decía Thresh riéndose

-jajá, ah nuestra prima—decía Prim

-assshhh—dijo por ultimo Cato

Todos volteamos al ver su reacción,

-bueno, haber Chica de su sueño de Peeta, ven vamos a arreglar tu cuarto—dijo Thresh

-si, mejor ya hay que apurarnos—

Pasamos un buen rato en platicar y seguir acomodando mis cosas y eso, el primero que se fue, fue Prim y Peeta, luego Cato y Thresh.

Me di una ducha, y luego me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me prepare, mis horarios, y voy a salir temprano para buscar mi salón.

Salí del dormitorio y en el camino me encontré a Peeta.

-hola Peeta ¿verdad?

-sí, soy Peeta, Peeta Mellark, el chico de tus sueños

-jajá, oye ¿eres Mellark?

-si, por que te suena

-sí, es mi estación de radio favorita, siempre la escucho cada mañana.

-ah, bueno, está bien, y ¿en dónde es tu salón?

-en primero f, el mejor

-oh. Yo voy en ese, si quieres nos vamos juntos

-claro, me encantaría

Y nos fuimos a la clase, mi número es el número 12, explore mi nuevo salón.

Me explico Peeta que hay una compañera que le dicen La comadreja, porque es muy lista.

Y al parecer si, pues cuando entramos al salón, ella ya estaba ahí, leyendo un libro, hablando de libros, no traje mi libro favorito BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA.

Lo deje en la casa de Nueva York

Luego del toque entro la profesora Mags y dijo que hiciéramos trabajos en parejas

Peeta se acercó a mí, y ni si quiera me pregunto si se podía poner conmigo en el equipo, él se sentó ahí, en ese lugar.

-no te importa si me siento aquí ¿verdad?—me dijo espantado

-ah. Claro que no, al fin soy nueva, y no sé cómo funciona eso de esta escuela.

-claro, es lo que me preocupaba.

La profesora vio como habíamos quedado, y Thresh se sentó con una niña que se ve y estaba enojada. Pero lo raro, es que de seguro, ella se quería sentar con Peeta, por qué estoy segura de eso, a cada rato me veía, bueno, nos veía.

-y, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?—le dije a Peeta para ver si la conocía, tiene cara de mustia, pelo amarillento, pero eso, si, unas curvas envidiables.

-ah. ¿La que esta con Thresh?—dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa. —solté una carcajada, no lo podía evitar, aunque me escuchara la profesora, aunque no lo creo, por qué estaba hablando con el director.

-¿Qué, es tan gracioso?—dijo dudando—tú, es qué hiciste una mueca y si te hubieras visto. —Dije todavía riéndome—ah. Okay. Está bien, me reiré contigo. —y se empezó a reír, y yo le seguí la corriente

-pero, no me has respondido a mi pregunta. –

-ah, pues es mi amiga Delly, aunque creo que se enojó, por qué me senté contigo. –se encogió de brazos.

-es por mi culpa—me puse triste.

-no, es muy celosa con los amigos.

-entonces ¿no te preocupa que este enojada?

-no, tu eres nueva, y me pidió el director, que yo fuera tu tutor, así que piense lo que piense, no tiene por qué enojarse, y menos por la chica de mis sueños—dijo riéndose

Luego la profesora entro

-chicos, miren el trabajo se va a tratar de que van a hacer una obra de teatro. —dijo emocionada.

-pis, ¿oye Peeta, que la maestra Maddds era profesora de química?—por qué así era, la profesora Maddds era de física según mi horario.

-en primera, la profesora se llama Mags, y si también es de química, pero también es mas de teatro, y esta es la clase de teatro.

-ah, perdón

Luego siguió la profesora y dijo que nuestra obra se tratara de algo muy peculiar, cada pareja tendría que ser diferente.

-haber, miren vamos hacerlo por equipos, y tendrán que ser una pequeña historia, entonces vayan hacer equipos de 4 personitas para que podamos continuar.

Thresh y Delly se unieron con nosotros, vi que la comadreja se unía con otros 3 así que todos quedamos en equipos de cuatro.

-bueno la historia de cada equipo va a ser una escena de amor o de pelea, así que mañana a la hora que nos toque, ya sabrán que escena deberían hacer.

La profesora se salió de él salón.

-así, ¿Qué ti eres la nueva Catalina, verdad?—como esa se atrevió a decirme Catalina, no podía ser ella más estúpida, pero es obvio que sabe mi nombre, así que si quiere pelear, pues pelemos.

-no, soy Katniss, ¿verdad chico de mis sueños?—le dije a Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

-ah. Cierto, fue tan gracioso—dijo Thresh

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Delly desconcertada.

Thresh le dijo, y eso era lo que quería, por qué así se iba a poner celosa, y se sonrojo.

-entonces, ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra obra?—pregunto Peeta cambiando de tema.

-am, de amor. –dijo Thresh

-bueno—le continúo Delly.

-y ¿de qué tipo de amor?, porque no solo hay de una mujer a un hombre, sino también a mascotas, o algo así

-ya sé, que tal si Katniss va a tener un perrito, y lo ama como a un hijo, y el perro es Peeta.

Nadie apoyo su idea de Thresh.

-mejor el de una pareja enamorada. –dijo Delly viendo a Peeta.

-va, de Katniss y yo. –dijo Peeta abrazándome.

Delly se puso furiosa.

-y ¿para cuándo va a ser?—dije

-para, en dos semanas. —dijo Delly entre dientes.

Acabo la clase, nos tocaron otros profesores, mi bienvenida y eso.

Estoy emocionada con todo eso de la obra, por qué Peeta y yo, vamos a hacer el papel de los enamorados.

Me siento extraña con él, me siento segura, sin peligros, no es igual que con Gale, aparte de lo que me intento hacer, pero me siento, protegida, segura, querida, y no sé, pero siento algo extraño, que jamás he sentido, he cambiado, yo Katniss Everdeen, jamás se ha enamorado, jamás ha sentido algo por alguien, y que de un día para otro y que yo sienta esas cosas, eso es muy raro, por qué no sé qué me pasa.

Es, una obsesión, eso es.

Iba para mi dormitorio, y voy pasando por el camino. Cuando me tropecé con alguien

-oh. Disculpa, lo siento, soy Rue, ¿y tú?—me dijo y me ayudo a pararme, por qué me caí.

BUENO CHICOS, AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, LO SIENTO POR TARDERME, PERO NO TENGO INTERNET Y PUES TENGO QUE TOMAR SECRETOS, PARA CONSEGUIRLO.

OJALA LES GUSTE LOS CAPITULOS, Y POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO.

SALUDOS:

ALEJANDRA

ESTOY TRISTE, Y POR AMOR. :(


End file.
